frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171222203133
"Those people and trolls you really feel the need to easily hate saved your life and yet, they've failed to be straight with you. Not only did those brats, especially Elsa and even Breha fail to be straight with you right for past thirteen years ago since the childhood accident. Not only did those parents of yours also fail to be straight with you too but Grand Pabbie also failed to return to all of your other true, real, old, original missing memories of your brats of sisters' magic powers too. Unfortunately, you'd be ''dead ''for more than only just thirteen years without them, wouldn't you, Anna?" "They saved me on ''one ''night. Then they said and did other things that night. Things that killed us every night after that," Anna stuck to her guns. "They scared Elsa into it, and me….they gave me no choice!" "You staying alive was surely much more important but you still deserved to have all of your other true, real, old, original missing memories of the brats, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the childhood accident/incident back, didn't you? Grand Pabbie was the bigger main reason why your parents neglected you in the focus on their two other little girls, Elsa and Breha." "What life? I lost the best part of it, without my permission!" Anna yelled. "Okay, so maybe I couldn't have played with Elsa, even if I knew. But I wouldn't care!" Anna's anger was mixed with sadness this time as she continued, "I could have stayed out there and encouraged Elsa and Breha. I could have showed Elsa and Breha that ''someone ''still believed in Elsa and Breha, no matter what. I wouldn't have told anyone and I'd have kept my distance, if that's what Elsa wanted. Why didn't…..why didn't any of them trust me to do that? Why didn't they at least let me choose?" "Well, your parents and your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha were already all caught up in their own fears and concerns to ever do that themselves ever since Grand Pabbie hadn't been more clear enough with how your brats of sisters, Elsa and Breha needed to control their abilities and never stopped your father from going through his separation or better yet, isolation plan at all like he should've back then before when you were only just five while that brat, Breha was seven and that other brat, Elsa was eight. Your parents were surely terrified for the brats, Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and you too but they still should've correctly showed those brats, Elsa and Breha how to love, accept and embrace not only just their magic powers but also be themselves for who they really were actually born to be. That way, you wouldn't have to end up neglected at all which you were and yet, at least you strongly remained positive for past thirteen years ago which was lucky for the likes of that brat, Elsa but unfortunately, it doesn't really mean that same brat, Elsa, that other brat, Breha, your parents and Grand Pabbie can get away with failing at all, does it? I'm sorry if you're unwilling to easily answer that yourself, Anna."